


White and Beige

by literature_and_ocean_waves



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, been working on this one for a while, did my best with writing for emma, enjoy everybody!, i really like this ship okay, part of my au, written in parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literature_and_ocean_waves/pseuds/literature_and_ocean_waves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Emma Frost hated Moira MacTaggert and one time that she didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Beige

Part One: Introductions

 

It wasn’t a luxury yacht in the Florida Keys, but Emma Frost found that she rather liked the Xavier Mansion. Well more than a CIA prison cell anyway. 

The man with metal powers, Erik, had rescued her. With him had been Azazel and the shapeshifter, Raven. Or Mystique. Whichever. Their little code names were adorable. Like kids playing pretend. 

“Shaw is dead.” Erik had said. “I killed him and we have use of your skills. So you can come with us or stay here in prison. Those are your only options.”

Not the best set of choices, but she had had worse. So she had linked hands with her rescuers and teleported away. 

They had appeared in front of the mansion and Raven had given her a basic run-down of the situation.  
Cuba. 

The submarine. 

A battle. 

And the rather unexpected announcement that the telepath was pregnant. 

Which Emma had found deliciously scandalous and vowed to tease Erik mercilessly about it. Once he stopped threatening her that is. Or took off that silly helmet. Whichever came first. 

They walked through the mansion. Raven said that Charles, the telepath, was planning on turning it into a safe-house and school for mutants. Emma secretly loved the idea, but didn’t say anything. 

When they arrived at the library, Emma stopped in her tracks. 

Sitting on the couch was the telepath. He did not look pregnant yet, though it was pretty early. Right next to him was a woman. Brunette, boring, and dressed in beige. Emma remembered her. The CIA agent. 

“What the hell is she doing here?” Emma hissed. 

The telepath opened his mouth to speak, but the agent beat him to it. 

“I am here at Charles’s request.” She said. “Mutants need an eye and an ear at the CIA.”

Emma turned to glare at Erik. “And you are okay with this?” She growled. She knew that Erik hated humans nearly as much as Sebastian had. 

Erik glowered down at her. “It was Charles’s call, not mine.” He said. “And I would appreciate it if you did not try to undermine his decisions. Agent MacTaggert is here to stay.”

Emma just jutted out her lower lip. Clearly, the telepath had his metallokinetic lover on a very short leash. 

“Fine.” She said and turned on her heel to Raven. “Care to show me to my room, sugar?”

Raven nodded quickly and escorted her out. Emma cast one last withering glance in “Agent MacTaggert’s” direction, hating her.

 

 

Part Two: Bandages

 

The battle had been hard fought, but it had been worth it. Six dead humans, the rescue of a little girl who could control the weather, and a bucket of international secrets. Very profitable. 

The only issue was Riptide. A solider had managed to get in one good hit to his arm before Azazel had saved him with a killing blow to the shooter.

They had teleported back as fast as possible, right into Beast’s lab. Charles, Agent MacTaggert, and the other children had come running in when they heard them arrive. 

“What happened?!” Charles asked. 

“Very unfriendly fire.” Erik replied, easing Riptide onto a spare cot. “I can get the bullet out, but we need some heavy bandages or he’s gonna bleed out…”

Hank looked rather green, even through the thick, blue fur, and Emma momentarily wondered if a physicist/ engineer had been the wrong choice for a house doctor. Still, they didn’t have much of an option…

Then Agent MacTaggert pushed her way forward, face stern and businesslike. “Charles, please take the kids upstairs. Along with this new recruit.” She nodded toward Ororo. “We will be up soon.”

Charles did as he was told, shooing the students out and taking the little girl by the hand, speaking calm words to her. 

As he left, MacTaggert quickly grabbed the medical kit from the wall and took a few things out of it. She held up a thick wooden rod to Riptide. “Bite into this.” She said, firmly. Riptide nodded and held the rod between his teeth. She took a deep breath. 

“Erik, on the count of three, pull the bullet out. Can you do that?” She said. Erik held out his hands, ready. 

“One. Two. Three!”

The bullet was ripped out with a sickening pop sound. Emma felt the tiniest bit nauseous. Then MacTaggert was spraying disinfectant on the injury, stitching it up with some medical thread, and finally bandaging it completely. In less than thirty seconds, what had been a gaping wound was now a clean and covered injury, one that looked like it had been treated by a real medic. 

The mutants all stared at MacTaggert in shock. She just shrugged. “What?” She said. “I am a CIA agent who frequently spent time in the field. We all had to know at least some medical skills for when we were pinned down and could not get to a hospital.” 

She smiled at Riptide. “You will be fine, Janos. Just give yourself about a week of taking it slow and get some good rest tonight, okay?” He smiled back. “Si, thank you.” He said. 

The others began congratulating MacTaggert and thanking her for her quick actions. 

Emma just stood a few feet away, arms crossed over her chest and glaring. 

Of course a CIA agent would have a few tricks up her sleeves. And they were probably going to ask her to go on missions with them now. Humans shoving themselves into places they were not welcome. Again. 

She lifted her upper lip in a snarl, eyes hard.

She hated Moira MacTaggert. 

 

 

Part Three: Intimidation

 

Emma Frost wanted Moira MacTaggert gone. 

She was sick of everything about her. 

Her stupid professionalism. Her beige wardrobe. 

She was so bland and soft. Everything Emma hated seeing in another woman. Even when she was firing a gun she still managed to look like a PTA mom who had accidentally wandered away from her kid’s t-ball game. 

And worst of all, she was human. Emma Frost might have had only been with Sebastian Shaw for his money and all the perks that came with it, but she had agreed with his opinions on humanity. 

They were insects crawling on the surface of the earth. The earth that should have belonged to mutants. 

And now one of those nasty bugs was living in the same house as her! Being treated well by all the other evolved people! Emma was going to do something about it. 

She found MacTaggert sitting in one of the salons, poring over some documents. She looked focused and enthralled. Emma hated her. 

She walked over to her and stood right in front of her. MacTaggert looked up, startled. 

“Oh!” She said. “Hello, Ms. Frost. What can I do for you?”

Emma wanted to growl at her. To be scary and wrathful and threatening. But that would not work with this woman. CIA training had beaten steel nerves into her, even if she might not appear to have them. Everything Emma had would not be enough to intimate a CIA agent. But she already had another tactic in mind. 

“Hello, agent.” She cooed, voice low and honeyed. MacTaggert blinked at her and Emma leveled her a sinful smirk, licking her lips. “And there are quite a few things you can do for me~”

Emma carefully moved the documents out of her hands and placed them on the floor, blue eyes locked on brown. A faint shade of pink had begun to creep up the side of MacTaggert’s throat. 

“Wha-?” She stammered. Emma purred. 

“Hush, beautiful~” She simpered, sliding slowly into MacTaggert’s lap and pushing her gently against the back of the chair. “You and I are going to have some fun~”

She ran her fingers through MacTaggert’s hair, humming. MacTaggert was just staring at her, stunned. Emma cupped her chin between a thumb and a forefinger. “What is it, Agent?” She whispered. “Do I frighten you? Does this frighten you?” She grinned cruelly, running her slender hand down a slim, pencil skirt-covered thigh. 

Then MacTaggert looked at her. Really looked at her. Not the dazed expression of confusion and mild lust, but a real, true look. One with thought and possible analysis. 

“Yes.” She said, voice a bit guttural but tone still firm. “Yes, you do frighten me. Quite a lot actually.”

Emma pulled back in surprise. “Huh?” She said. This was… not what she had planned. MacTaggert just sat still and patient, like a teacher dealing with a rather slow student. 

“You frighten me, Ms. Frost.” She said again. “You are an immensely powerful telepath, but unlike Charles you seem to have no regard for the sanctity of life. You also have made it abundantly clear that you do not like me at all and the only reason I am still here is because if you kill me, or tried any of your mental powers on me, Charles would be upset and Erik would kill you.” She sighed. “Not to mention that you are quite lovely and know exactly how to use your body to get what you want, as you seem to be trying to do with me.” She held her head a little higher. “I am guessing that you assumed that my status as a mild-mannered human woman would make me undoubtedly afraid of your homosexual advances?”

Emma’s mouth was open, slack-jacked, and she nodded. MacTaggert sighed again. 

“Well that was a foolish move on your part, Ms. Frost.” She said, having the nerve to look disappointed. “Because while the unasked for sexual advances from anyone do make me uncomfortable, it is not all that scary. Just unwelcome.” She looked at her dead on, very serious. “Because I do in fact find you very sexually appealing. But I know you do not feel the same about me or care for me at all. So it is a waste of either of our efforts to continue in this manner.” She moved her legs to stand up and Emma stumbled off of her. 

“Now if you will excuse me,” MacTaggert said, retrieving her earlier discarded documents. “I may have found a solution to a problem Erik was having and must go show him. Good day, Ms. Frost.”

With that, she walked out of the salon and down the hall, calm, cool, and confident. The perfect example of a well-trained CIA agent. 

Emma hated her. 

 

Part Four: Plans

 

The Brotherhood, as they were now calling themselves, was having a meeting. 

Angel, Mystique, Riptide, Azazel, Magneto, and, of course, Emma. 

They were trying to figure out the best battle strategy for breaking into a private, and very heavily funded, research facility. One that no doubt held, or had held, many mutants prisoner. 

It would have been a good meeting. Efficient, team-based. The whole thing. 

If not for Agent MacTaggert sitting in on it. 

“The issue being these sets of guards here,” MacTaggert said, pointing to schematics for the building that they had acquired. “If Azazel and Erik are already occupied, then there will be no one to get to them before they open fire.”

Emma was slouching in her seat, paying full attention but visibly furious. 

Magneto had been the one to invite MacTaggert to their little planning session. 

“She is a good solider,” he had said. “And it is thanks to her that we have this information to begin with.”

No one had objected, apart from Emma. She wished that it was out of fear of Magneto’s wrathful leadership that everyone kept quiet, but it was not that simple. The fact was that most of the Brotherhood liked MacTaggert and her skills. Emma was rapidly losing people in “The Human Must Go” camp. 

“What we really need,” Riptide said. “Is one more person. That way we are ensured to pull this thing off without running the risk of our forces being spread too thin.”

Magneto nodded in agreement. “Yes,” he said. “That is a good idea. I think that would solve all the issues we have been having.”  
“But who will we take?” Mystique asked. “Charles is completely out of the question. Hank is too easily spotted, Havoc causes too much damage, and Sean’s small-scale aim still needs a lot of improvement.” She frowned. “Besides, none of them have fought since Cuba. They don’t have the skills yet for something this big.”

Magneto ran his hand through his hair, biting his lip in thought. “You’re right, Mystique.” He said. “And we definitely cannot ask any of the little students.” Everyone hummed an affirmative. The Brotherhood lived to rescue mutants, especially children. There was no way in hell that they would stick their innocent pupils into the perils of one of their missions. Not to mention that Charles would flay all of them alive for even thinking it. A paternal, protective, and pregnant telepath was not something to be trifled with. 

Magneto turned at looked at MacTaggert. Emma knew what he was going to do and her mind screamed in silent protest.  
“Moira,” he said. “I hate to ask this of you, but would you join us on this mission? As our extra hand?”

MacTaggert looked genuinely surprised at the offer and Emma cursed her for it. “Are you sure, Erik?” She asked. “I mean, I am not a mutant…” Erik just shook his head. “No, but you are an amazing shot.” He said. “And we could use all the help we can get.”

MacTaggert thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Alright,” she said. “I am in. If only just for this one.”

Erik gave her a small smile of thanks and the rest of the Brotherhood cheered.

Emma slunk lower in her chair. She really hated Moira MacTaggert. 

 

Part Five: Bullet

 

The battle was almost over. 

The Brotherhood had snuck into the facility with little trouble, but then had been pinned down at the entrance to the lab.  
Magneto had made a very nice show of reminding the guards why he was the “Master of Magnetism”. Namely by turning a few hundred bullets into piles of metal slag. 

It had been fun.

Now all they had to do was get out with the documents they had collected and then burn the building to the ground.  
Emma was running, thigh-high, white boots clacking against the floor, Mystique and MacTaggert at her side. She still had no idea how she had gotten saddled with the new kid and the human, but it hardly mattered now. 

She had abandoned her diamond form when they had started bolting towards the exit. The crystalline skin was great for hand-to-hand combat, and for keeping out other telepaths, but it was hard to sprint in. Required too much brainpower when also trying to keep up a constant awareness to her surroundings. 

They passed by a group of dead guards, stab wounds obvious in all of them. Azazel must have been by recently. A few were still clinging to life; she could feel their whispery thoughts breathing against her consciousness. Gross. 

Emma came to a halt and held up a hand for Mystique and MacTaggert to pause, too. They slid to a stop behind her, waiting.  
“I am going to call Azazel.” She said. “He can teleport us and the documents out.”

She pressed her fingers to her temples, searching out Azazel’s mind. Her whistling trick would not work in a facility this size or with all the chaos going on around them. It required complete focus. 

She cast her mind out, making it liquid and fluid, searching. Because her concentration was so taken with its task, she did not notice that one of injured guard’s was moving behind her. 

She did not see him shift under the bodies of his fallen comrades. 

She did not see him put his hand in his jacket, retrieving his hidden pistol. 

And she did not see him fire that pistol right at her. 

But Agent MacTaggert did. 

And she knew that there was no time for Emma to put on her diamond form before the bullet hit her. 

“Frost!” She screamed. “Look out!” She flung herself forward, knocking Emma down and out of the line of fire. 

Emma hit the floor with a thud. She turned around to screech at MacTaggert for ruining her concentration but stopped before the words had even descended on her tongue. 

Agent MacTaggert was laying on the ground, a gunshot wound oozing disgustingly in left her shoulder. Mystique screamed. “Moira!”

Emma’s whole body went cold with fear. She turned to the guard, who was smiling weakly in triumphant. She flung her mind into his, bulldozing his mental defenses and ripping out his consciousness like a weed in a garden. The man collapsed, looking rather like a puppet that had its strings cut, and very thoroughly dead. 

Emma growled at his corpse then looked back at MacTaggert, who Mystique had gathered up in her strong, blue arms. The wound was bleeding heavily, blood soaking through MacTaggert’s stupid beige shirt, turning it a dark pink. 

“Why?” Emma whispered. “Why the hell would you do that?”

MacTaggert offered her a sort of bemused look, eyes unfocused from the pain. “Because you are more important to the safety of the mutant people then I will ever be.” She said and then collapsed. 

Emma heard the familiar crack of Azazel teleporting behind her. She could feel the rest of the Brotherhood’s minds; he must have collected them before going looking for her and Mystique and MacTaggert. 

Magneto rushed over to help MacTaggert and Emma just kind of stepped back towards the wall, her legs shaking and her whole body numb. 

She hated Moira MacTaggert. 

 

 

Part Six: Epilogue

 

Emma Frost walked down the hall to Beast’s lab, heart ramming in her cheat and a small bouquet of purple hyacinths in her hand. She knocked quietly on the door, wanting to be heard, but not wanting to overly disturb. “Come in.” A familiar voice called out softly. Emma peeked inside. 

The lab was really starting to have a nice infirmary wing. Hank’s plethora of gizmos and gadgets were still intact and disorganized as ever, but the other half was outfitted with medical equipment and beds. And one of those beds housed the person that Emma had come to see. 

Moira MacTaggert was sitting up against some pillows, her shoulder heavily bandaged and a book in her lap. She smiled as Emma came in. “Hello, Ms. Frost,” she said. “Good to see you.”

“You, too.” Emma said and she surprised herself that she really meant it. “I, uh,” she said, awkward for the first time in her life. “I got you these…” She held up the flowers and Moira’s smile grew a little. 

“Oh they are lovely!” She said, taking them and inhaling their scent. “Mmmm~ They will brighten this place up nicely.” She put them in the vase with the daffodils that Charles had brought her. Emma fiddled with the hem of her white mini skirt, not sure of what to do next. Moira solved the problem for her by patting the bed, wanting her to sit. Emma sat. 

“So,” Moira said. “What can I do for you?”

Besides take a bullet for me? Emma thought. 

“You can answer a question.” Emma said. 

Moira nodded and gestured for her to continue. Emma took a deep breath. 

“Why are you here, Agent MacTaggert?” She asked. “Really? You are not a mutant. You have a successful job at the CIA and no reason to help us. Why are you here?”

Emma had expected Moira to be angered by her question. To lash out that Emma was still questioning her loyalty, even after all of this. 

But, as has been the trend lately, she found that Moira MacTaggert surprised her yet again. 

“Because I want to help you.” She said. Her tone is not hopeful or naïve, just open and honest. “Because I know what it is like to be treated badly just for being yourself. To be underestimated. To be a lesser person in the eyes of everyone you know.” 

She looked at Emma and it suddenly occurred to the telepath that Moira is the first female CIA agent she has ever encountered. Or female agent anything. Or female in any political position whatsoever. 

Emma has been dealing with people in power for years. Mobsters, politicians, CEOs, etc. All through Sebastian and his many conquests. 

But she cannot think of a single instance where the person that they were wooing to gain their favor was a woman. 

The only powerful lady that Sebastian ever turned his charms on was… well, Emma. 

“Did I ever tell you why Charles lets me hang around, Ms. Frost?” Moira asked. Emma blinked. 

“No. What else is there to say? You two are friends.” Emma said. And that Charles Xavier was a cuddly, fluffy puppy who collected lost people in the hopes of “helping them”. Moira was no different in this regard. “Not to mention that your CIA knowledge is highly useful.”

Moira shook her head, brown hair wooshing back and forth. “Not exactly.” She said. Emma waited. 

“When we first got back from Cuba and made sure that everything was secure, I told Charles that he needed to wipe my mind. So I couldn’t accidentally tell anyone, CIA or otherwise, about mutants.” Moira said. 

Emma’s heart felt like it stopped. “What…?” She breathed. Moira nodded. 

“I wanted to protect him. He meant a lot to me and so did all the mutants we had rescued. But he wouldn’t hear of it.” Moira chucked darkly. “He tried to give me some bullshit answer of needing my CIA connections, but I knew it was because he didn’t want to lose me.” She smiled affectionately. “Charles is not very good at letting people go…” 

“I guessed as much.” Emma said, trying not to sound too judgmental. 

Moira sighed. “He’s a very sweet man and I adore him.” Emma knew that this was true. “But I was not going to risk his life or the lives of the students or the lives of his unborn babies just for some sentimentality.”

“Then why are you still here?” Emma asked, for the first time not asking that question very sarcastically. Or under her breath. 

Moira looked… not sad. Just tired. 

“Because I made a deal with him.” She said. “He can keep me around and I do CIA things for the X-Men, but he had to ensure that I will never, ever risk their safety.” She looked deeply into Emma’s bright blue eyes. “That is why I have the equivalent of a cyanide pill in my brain. If I am ever captured by people who want to harm mutants and I have no way out, all I have to do is think very hard on a certain set of words. Then everything that I have ever known about mutants will be wiped clean from my mind. Forever.”

Emma stared at her, as if truly seeing her for the first time. She took Moira’s hands in her own, clasping them. “You have to let me put in a failsafe.” She said. 

Moira looked up at her, inhaling a breath ever so softly. “What?” She whispered. 

“Let me put in a failsafe.” Emma repeated. “That way, when I come rescue you, you’ll remember who I am.”

Moira blinked owlishly. “But why would you…?” Emma just smiled. 

“Moira MacTaggert, you saved my life.” She said. “During a time when I can confirm that I would have NOT saved yours.” Moira nodded, knowing this. 

“But let no one ever say,” Emma continued. “That I am a completely heartless woman. I owe you a debt and I plan on repaying it.” She grinned. “So let me put in a failsafe for you.”

Moira looked unconvinced. “But if I risk anyone’s safety-“ Emma cut her off. 

“No arguments. I must do this on my honor.” Emma was pretty sure she has never done ANYTHING on her honor before, but hey, there’s a first time for everything. Moira agreed all the same. “Alright.” She said. 

Emma pressed her fingers to Moira’s temple. She dipped into the CIA agent’s mind and found that she rather liked it. It was… not nearly as bland as she thought it’d be. In fact, it was rather colorful. Content and organized and sharp as a tack. Just like… Moira. Huh. 

She dug through her mind until she felt the lingering effects Charles’s power. Ah, there it was. The little card embedded in her subconscious that could be released with only a few choice words. Like adding an amendment to a piece of paper, Emma placed her own powers on the command and attached a final order for retrieving memories before pulling out of Moira’s mind. 

“There.” She said. “Now we are even.”

Moira smiled a beautiful smile. “Thank you, Emma.” She said and kissed her. 

Emma had seen it coming, she had just been inside Moira’s head after all, but she still melted into the kiss all the same. When they finally pull apart, she was grinning evilly. 

“You know,” Emma said. “You did mention something about finding me “very sexually appealing”~”

Moira blushed, but giggled a bit, too. “Yes…~?” She said. 

Emma whispered in her ear. “Then when that shoulder is all healed up, why don’t you prove it to me?”

Moira’s eyes lit up and Emma was warmed at what a pretty shade of brown they were. Why hadn’t she noticed before?

“I think that can be arranged, Ms. Frost.”

 

The End.


End file.
